Habib Uley
"Fucking rice munching noodle slurping yellow skinned slant eyed lazy stupid Asian pinoy fucking cunt face ugly munted fucker ,I will rape his fucking mother .welahh he"' '' -Habib's reaction to Zhao's email reply stating that he can not return to Horizon as of now Habib Uley lived with his brother Habib Uleh, they both had the same name cause their parents couldn't think of a better name than "Habib" Life Habib Uley was born in Kazakstan and later saved up enough money and hashish to board a flight to Los Santos, San Andreas. It was at this moment, Los Santos International Airport services realized.. They fucked up. Habib was all about hectic shit and causing destruction, he even went as far as to blowing up Oomsy's Infernus by shooting and exploding an entire row of fuel dispensers. He also hit his grandmother with a car twice but miraculously she survives. Habib is a known car rammer via the LSPD and locals, he is frequently seen riding throughout Los Santos causing destruction in his Roadtrain. He has been spotted smoking all kinds of drugs in his "The Truth" Camper. Habib is known to be an efficient salesman, he has sold over 100 cars during his time in the city. Habib had partnered up in dealings with Hasan Shiekh since 2015 until Hasan decided to take the career path of a copper. Habib eventually got married to a whore he had been rooting, known as Tiffany Days. Unaware that she was sleeping with other men & woman including Oomsy Price. Mikkas Uley had setup cars at the church preparing everything to look spot on for Habib & Tiffany's wedding. Tiffany never did show up and the wedding was cancelled as a result. On October 26, 2015, Habib Uley, Tiffany Days, Mikkas Uley, Oomsy Price, Friar Lawrence and some fat cunt from Grove Street attended the wedding. Fat man had to take the role of the priest since Lawrence overdosed on marijuana leaves. As the wedding was taking place, Mikkas accidently slammed Oomsy across the head with a baseball bat as Habib was getting married to Tiff. By the end of the ceremony there was a massive shooting caused by the priest, leading to everyone having to evacuate the Church. Almost exactly a month later on November 27, Tiffany ordered Habib to sign divorce papers as she was seeing a man from Blocc' Cripz. Habib then prayed to Allah, as he grew with anger and rekt the papers till they no longer existed. Tiffany's boyfriend from Cripz, Ron Gordon showed up and requested they discuss this in Blocc' Cripz HQ. Ron Gordon threatened Habib to stay away from Tiffany as she was now seeing him for some reason (most likely cash being involved), Habib was pissed and Mikkas had been spying on the whole situation but was asked to exit the HQ. Habib and Mikkas thought out a plan and pulled out their guns on Ron, Ron however escaped the HQ and flew away in his Comet. Personality "Talk shit, get hit." as Habib's number 1 motto would suggest, Habib is straightforward and always down to do business. Top Quotes ''"MO FLASH IS GAY !!!" '' (1) -Habib's response in reply to Mikkas advertisement. ''"yo mikk i sold sultan and 5k mats and clover in an hour :)" '' -Habib's early days of dealing (2015). ''"hey how the fuck can u mod a taxi ..how can i be taxi driver and mechanic at same time .?shit ans" '' -Habib on /newb. ''"this i get 3000 seconds?for punching a car stealer" '' -Habib confused at Admin Matthew jailing him. ''"CRUZ . G . MARTIN JUST DMED ME WITH SHOTGUN SAYIN RACIST SHIT?" '' -Habib angry at Cruz G. Martin. OOMSY: ''"wheres habib" '' HABIB: ''"im here blind dog" '' -Habib's response to Oomsy in Asesinos Crib. HABIB: ''"SAY IT ONCE MORE ILL FUCKING STAB YOU IN THE HEAD U LEBO KEBAB MUNCHER" '' OOMSY: ''"im not a fucken lebo" '' HABIB: ''"BRO U ASKED ME 4 TIMES IN 10SECOND ...FARK BRO" '' -Habib angry at Oomsy. HABIB: ''"JACK HOFF ...SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP YOU COCKROACH ....cock suckin bitch" '' -Habib annoyed by Jack Hoff. JACK HOFF: ''"hi i is a stucki in a wall somewere how i is geting out" '' HABIB: ''"IF U DONT STFU I WILL U INTO ANOTHER WALL ....FUCK HEAD" '' -Habib annoyed by Jack Hoff. ''"the gallardos are all incest and root sisters mothers brothers grannys ..the whole lot" '' ''"we gettin married or what :)" '' (2) -Habib to Tiffany Days while getting sucked off. ''"im gonna die?" ' (3) -Habib after being saved by a EMS. ((work in progress)) Gallery Habib & Marco.png|Habib and Marco at the pub. Habib's first shower in months.png|Habib's first shower in months. Habibstar.png|Habibstar. Habib and Mikkas being confronted by Ron Gordon.png|Habib and Mikkas being confronted by Ron Gordon; Tiffany's new boyfriend. Habib and Mina Lunis on a date.png|Habib and Mina go on a date. Habib in the Hills.jpg|Habib in the Hills. Habib Photo.png|Photo of Habib Uley Habib wearing a Christmas hat.jpg|Habib wearing a Christmas hat. Category:Players Category:Twins